smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Green Cloud Of Victory
"A Green Cloud Of Victory" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It was around Psycheliana's 100th birthday when the Smurf Village and Smurfette Island both received announcement that because of the research that was done to make a strain of smurfnip that was safe to use, Empath Smurf and Psycheliana Smurfette as the leaders of their respective villages had finally lifted the ban on smoking smurfnip anywhere in the villages. This made a group of Smurfs happy that they could now smoke smurfnip wherever they wanted, though still not within establishments that prohibited smoking, while at the same time it made another group of Smurfs worried about the legalization of smurfnip, despite its now being made safe. Lazy decided to host a Smurfnip Party for the Smurfs of both villages to participate in to celebrate the victory of its legalization, which was well attended by the Smurfs who supported the legalization. Each of the Smurfs at the party were given a cigarette filled with the new strain of smurfnip that was grown recently in Farmer's fields, which were now taken care of by his children. "Fellow Smurfs, I just want to say it's been an honor to finally have the privilege of making smurfnip the joy that it is to smoke anywhere in the village that we want to...minus certain places like Tapper's Tavern, of course," Lazy said during his celebration speech. "If it weren't for Dabbler's research into the herb to find a way to make it safe for us to smoke, we would never see this day come to smurf. Of course, I will miss the wonderful times of smurfing hallucinations with the smurfnip, but as long as it still makes me feel smurfy, that's one thing that I won't mind missing." "So smoke 'em if you got 'em, Smurfs," Nabby said after the speech had ended. "I hate...not smoking smurfnip," Grouchy said as he lit up his cigarette and took a long puff on it before letting out the smoke. "Mmmm...smurfs just as good as regular smurfnip, wouldn't you say?" Chatty said to Nosey after taking a puff. "Feels just as smurfy as the old stuff, Chatty," Nosey said, taking another puff. "I just don't smurf the rainbow vision anymore." "What a shame," Chatty said. "You think this is really going to smurf on?" "I don't know...depends on whether the Smurfs want the hallucinations or not," Nosey said. "But this will really smurf great in the afternoons when all our smurfs are done." "Some Smurfs say that it makes smurfing under the hat even better, if you know what I mean," Chatty said with a secretive wink to Nosey. "I sure would want to know, since my little darling seems to like smoking it," Nosey said. Then some Smurfs from Greedy's kitchen brought out the baked goods. "This has got the magic ingredient smurfed into it, so don't smurf them too fast," one of the Smurfs said as he and his helpers laid the goodies out on the table. "Doesn't matter if they have the 'magic ingredient' in them or not, I'm still going to smurf them down like there's no tomorrow," Nabby said, licking his lips at the sight of the baked goodies before him. Empath as well as Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Psycheliana, Miracle, and Tapper watched from a distance the Smurfnip Party kicking into motion, with lots of music, dancing, and smoking going on that made the older Smurfs seem rather concerned. "It saddens my spirit to know that our fellow Smurfs as well as our young ones would want to smurf their minds on such a plant that may not benefit them in the long run, Empath," Tapper said. "This smurf knows how you feel, Tapper, but what else can this smurf do?" Empath said. "If we didn't allow for this legalization to happen with Dabbler's research proving positive, then how long can we expect to keep prohibiting Smurfs from using smurfnip for their pleasure? We'd have to burn down the entire forest just to get Smurfs to stop smoking smurfnip, but that will never stop them from seeking something to get high from." "I'm becoming all too aware of that, my friend," Tapper said. "I just don't feel comfortable with allowing our fellow Smurfs the liberty of smurfing harm unto themselves. But then, as a smurf of God, I am very limited in what I am able to smurf in that regard." "I don't see why you're so against Smurfs wanting to use smurfnip in the first place, Uncle Tapper," Psycheliana said. "Because I feel that they may be filling themselves with the wrong kind of spirit, my dear Liana," Tapper said. "I am called by the Almighty to smurf a pure and holy life that is free from the defilements of the world, to be sober and vigilant at all times because our adversary the devil smurfs about like a roaring lion, seeking whomever to devour." "Yet you seem to be happy without the need for smurfing yourself with smurfnip or that sarsaparilla ale you used to smurf, Uncle Tapper," Miracle said. "That's because I am filled with the joy of the Lord, which is my strength," Tapper said. "That doesn't mean that I won't smurf through the valley of the shadow of death, but even there I will fear no evil, for I know that the Almighty is with me, and His rod and staff are my comfort." "But wasn't there a place in your holy book where it smurfed that the Lord's disciples were smurfed with new wine?" Smurfette asked. "That was the day of Pentecost, my dear Smurfette, when they were filled with the Holy Spirit and were smurfing in new tongues as they were smurfed utterance," Tapper said. "The people who smurfed to Jerusalem, the Jews that were smurfed throughout the nations at the time, were stunned to smurf the wonderful works of God in their own languages, and wondered what it meant. It was the scoffers who said that the disciples were full of new wine. But Peter stood up and defended them, saying, 'These are not drunk, as you suppose, since it is only the third hour of the day', and then went on to tell them about Jesus Christ, which resulted in three thousand souls getting saved that day." "It is a sort of irony that you as a former bartender would now be smurfing not to get drunk on wine, which your book says will lead to debauchery, but to instead be smurfed with the Holy Spirit," Empath said. "I like to smurf myself as being like the Almighty's Son to the Samaritan woman at the well, who was smurfing for water but was more smurfing for somebody that can fill her heart with joy more than the five husbands she married could smurf her, Empath," Tapper said. "He smurfed her that whoever drinks of the water from the well will thirst again, but whoever drinks of the water He smurfs them will never be thirsty, for it will smurf up into a well inside them that will smurf forth into eversmurfing life." "And what about you, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked, seeing that he was just sitting there the whole time listening without anything to say. "As much as I would want my little Smurfs to smurf a life that's free of anything that will smurf them down the wrong path, Smurfette, I have to realize when they are old enough to smurf their own decisions and be responsible for them, as you and Empath are also responsible for yours," Papa Smurf said. "I just can't be smurfing their hand forever, as I know that someday I will have to leave you and everyone else here." "Maybe Dabbler's research in smurfnip could help you continue to smurf a longer life from the disease that you're now suffering, Papa Smurf," Empath offered. "Maybe I will accept whatever solutions Dabbler may offer, Empath, but for now I will smurf my fate in the hands of Mother Nature and Father Time, since they seem to know what's best for me and for all the creatures of this forest," Papa Smurf said. "You think you want to try that new strain of smurfnip to see what it's like, Miracle?" Psycheliana asked. "I don't see much harm in trying, as long as we're not going to smurf ourselves hooked on it, Liana," Miracle said. "Uncle Dabbler says that it's not habit-smurfing, so I think that it's safe," Psycheliana said. "Okay, just one smoke to smurf what it's like, okay?" Miracle said as they both headed straight for the party going on. As Miracle and Psycheliana joined the party, Mother Nature appeared unto Empath and Papa Smurf. "My goodness, my dear little Smurfs, whatever is going on here?" she asked. "A group of Smurfs are having a celebration of being able to smoke smurfnip freely for the first time in years, thanks to a new strain of the plant that doesn't give the Smurfs any hallucinations, Mother Nature," Empath explained. "I'm not sure that it's very wise for creatures to be tampering with the plants that I have created for specific purposes, Empath," Mother Nature said. "What if smurfnip is needed for completing magic formulas that enable Smurfs to see visions of important things?" "I understand what you mean, Mother Nature," Papa Smurf said. "However, the Smurfs are so used to how smurfy it makes them feel that it's hard to keep them from smurfing the plant forever, and of course there's still the medical benefits to consider." "Aye, it would be totally remiss if we were to ask you to remove the plant altogether, since we wouldn't know how its absence would affect us in the long run," Tapper said. "Well, far be it from me to do anything that would not show how much I care for the creatures of this forest, my little Smurfs," Mother Nature said. "I would only advise you to be careful in how you use the plants of the forest, since not everything in it is meant for Smurfs to use." "We will heed your words of caution, Mother Nature," Empath said, as he, Tapper, and Papa Smurf watched Mother Nature vanish in order to tend to other things. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles